


The Scale and bleeding heart

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Hurt Peter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, References to Depression, Second Chances, Self-Doubt, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter knew after the Vulture, Spider-Man meant more to everyone, even to his best friend than he did. But for the time being, he's done with Spider-Man and he's done with Tony Stark and his supposed best friend too. Only Tony Stark can change his mind.





	The Scale and bleeding heart

**Author's Note:**

> I get Ned is a good friend and all, but maybe I'm just salty. But if my friend legit said 'nobody wants that' when referring to me compared to my superhero identity I'd have dropped them so fast. And I needed for Peter to at least be a little angry because god he deserves to be angry about that. That's so fucking heartbreaking.

_ “Peter, no one wants that,” _

It was those few words that continued to tip a scale he hadn’t realized he’d had. The scale between Peter Parker and Spider-Man started the second he’d realized he had powers, it wasn’t big; it was a simple presence in his head like any other thought. Then Ben died. The scale had rushed forward, spinning fast in almost rejection of both.

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Were his last words, words that upset the scale because Spider-Man hadn’t  _ really _ been born yet. Peter Parker had thought so, but he’d been wrong. 

Spider-Man’s true place on the scale became clear the moment he screamed, “C’mon Spider-Man,” Blood falling from his lips as he lifted nineteen tons of concrete off his back with punctured organs and broken bones; not to mention this experience hurt his mind in other ways. PTSD, not that the boy knew.

The scale hadn’t once been balanced since its creation, teetering to the right when Spider-Man came out to play and do his job. And to the left when Peter needed to go to school. No matter how much he liked the Spider-Man side, he’d never truly escape Peter. But some days the scale seemed to disappear completely and neither came to the surface. 

\---

Everything hurt, his limbs, his chest, his back. He lost count of how many times he’d had to re-break the limbs that’d healed wrong. The teen knew there was still glass from the bus lodged beneath his skin, he’d tried so hard to get it all out but by the time he’d got around to digging as much of it out as he could. Some skin had healed over, trapping the material that he couldn’t reach.

The decathlon meeting went on, Flash’s comments irritating him more than ever. For a long time, Peter had wondered what he’d done wrong to make Flash hate him so much. But then again, even his own best friend preferred the mask to who was underneath.

“Seriously why don’t you just quit?” The teen asked, earning annoyed looks from the team but no real reprimand. For Peter that was it, he stood and slung his bag over the shoulder.

“Okay, I’m done,” His teacher's eyes widened, as did MJ’s and Ned’s but the look of surprise on Flash’s face was the most priceless out of them all. Peter walked out with a multitude of people calling his name, especially Mr. Harrington since losing the teams best student had to be a little disheartening.

The spider slipped his headphones on and trekked home, loving how in some way quitting had felt so good. So good he didn’t care how much his body hurt still, turning his head and scanning the area Peter ducked into an alley. Knowing the queasy feeling in his chest was more blood he’d need to cough up, and he couldn’t quite wait until he got home. 

The bleeding had been on and off as if his organs were reopening and trying to heal themselves again but couldn’t quite get it right. At least his lung was no longer punctured, but at times he knew he still couldn’t breathe quite right.

If Peter was being honest with himself, he wasn’t even worried about it anymore or anything at all really. He did feel a little sorry for the garbage man though, dealing with garbage sounded pretty gross and it just sounded a lot worse when there was blood involved.

After he was done, Peter wiped his bloodied chin with his wrist. A little taken back at how the red stained his pale skin, meaning it was probably staining his chin as well. Slinging the backpack from his shoulder, the teen quickly located his water bottle. Pouring some onto his hand, before he scrubbed the redness away from his chin.  His sleeve hid the rest of the blood anyway, along with the bruising from the brakes. Luckily this time his arm didn’t look jagged. He really hadn’t known properly setting a bone would be so hard, but considering how much everything still hurt it was likely it still wasn’t right.  He couldn’t do anything right.

Trudging back towards home, the teen’s heart and lips perked ever so slightly at the sight of Mr. Delmars. The building had nearly had its construction completed, but the sign signified it was open and he really had missed the smushed pickle sandwiches.

Checking his wallet, Peter saw he had just enough to get his sandwich and a pack of sour gummy worms. Mr. Delmar greeted him happily, “Finally back I see,”

“As is the shop,” Peter carried, picking up some of the gummy worms as Mr. Delmar got to work, already knowing his order.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to freshen the place up. The bad guys gave me a pretty good excuse,”  Peter laughed at that, handing his money over as the older man wrapped his sandwich and put the gummy worms all in one bag before typing up his receipt, “Have a good week kid,”

“You too,” the young arachnid called, watching as cars passed him always just a little too quickly. Then again the city didn’t have the best traffic or drivers for the matter. Careless of where he was going because his feet simply didn’t take him home. Not even when he knew his aunt was calling, he simply kept walking. Peaceful as the sun began to go down, and he’d eaten his sandwich and was on his last little patch of gummy worms. Peter then realized he didn’t have a clue as to where he was. 

Flashing lights were quick to steal his attention though, it was a movie theatre with only two shows playing. Things he didn’t know anything about, but vaguely recalled people at school saying they were good. Checking his wallet again, Peter was grateful he had enough for a ticket since the show was starting in ten minutes and according to his phone was a three-hour long movie and he really wasn’t going to wait for the next one.

The lady seemed disinterested as she ripped his ticket stub and grimly looked at her nails as Peter continued onward, turning off his phone and ignoring the messages and missed calls from Ned, May, and if he wasn’t mistaken Happy. 

\---

Tony had been restless since the plane, how could he not? A kid he practically kicked to the curb and had basically used as a weapon had saved the day. Had taken down a plane, and the bad guy he’d tried desperately to warn him about.

The billionaire hadn’t wanted to admit after the boat incident when he recovered ‘Karen’s’ footage, he’d realized even if Peter hadn’t gotten in the way, the FBI would have still failed and the boat would have been cut in half regardless.

At least with Peter there, he’d gained enough time for him to come and actively fix everything. The suit lay neatly packed in its case, the steel case reflecting off the table and burning his eyes.  Happy had also been hoping to see the kid, Tony didn’t understand why he’d apologized and feared he’d lose his job. They’ve been together long enough not to worry about that, especially when he couldn’t expect Happy to have done something while the man had wings and alien tech.

He’d also mentioned Peter’s friend Ned had been involved too, he’d likely have to check up on him too. Offer a real intern position, since the kid should have the resources to keep Peter in check without sounding overbearing.

Checking his watch, Tony could see Peter’s decathlon practice would be over by the time he managed to get there. Without any hesitation, Tony gripped the case, an offer on his tongue as he headed to the car. By the time he arrived, he had a few minutes to spare. Deciding it may be best to seem as open and welcoming as possible, he leaned against the vehicle in wait. Needless to say, the group of kids all dispersed together and stopped dead at the sight of him.

Except for one girl who raised a brow before walking off, disinterested. He wasn’t surprised, he knew not everyone was a fan. The only thing about this image that really bothered him was that Peter wasn’t there with them.

“Ned Leeds,” Tony spoke up, starling the kids, “Do you happen to know where my protege is?”

“Your Protege?” The greasy looking kid gasped, looking a little mortified.

“Um-” Ned began, seemingly unable to get the words out before the disinterested girl from before spoke up.

“He got upset and quit,” Those words nearly caused him to grimace, the kid wasn’t in a good mood which complicated things. 

“Ned, you mind coming with me to get him? I’d like to offer you both a job. Well you a job, I have to update Peter’s. I can’t exactly sign over him as the company’s heir without training,”

The kids around them had wide eyes, “Heir?” the greasy kid peaked up again, “You’re giving Penis Parker your company?”

“Excuse me?” Tony bit, this caused the boy to shut up and back away looking sheepish. 

“Nothing, nothing,” the boy stuttered out, and Tony was almost sure the kid pissed his pants.

“Mr. Leeds, why don’t you hop in and we’ll go get Peter?” Tony hummed, opening the door and pulling his phone out to send a quick text to Happy to meet them at the Parker residence. They could discuss Ned’s job back at Peter’s place, then Happy could take the boy home while Tony planned on continuing discussing beyond Spider-Man at dinner. If he was having a bad day, maybe some food would also help.

\---

When the door opened May looked a little distraught, until her gaze landed on him and it quickly turned accusatory.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to Peter about the internship,” Tony replied calmly, realizing he sent Peter home in pajamas obviously upset. May had every reason to be upset at him, so did Peter but considering the boy still crashed a plane for him, he could only assume he wasn’t angry.

“So he’s not with you?” May returned, looking to Ned, “Could you call him?” Ned was quick to comply, clicking the number and watching as it rang to no reply. He’d been sending texts ever since Peter walked out, and those messages still held no reply. 

“No answer,” Ned hummed glumly, May took a breath and let them in just as Happy got there. May sighed, excusing herself to change into her scrubs. They waited until dark, no words spoken other than Tony offering Ned the job and him eagerly accepting.

Yet Tony couldn’t help his worry, noticing May looked the part as well. She had the night shift, and she’d have to leave soon. She seemed composed at least, but if it was his kid, and to him in some odd way his brain said the boy was, he certainly wouldn’t be as composed in that they hadn’t heard from the boy all day.

The urge to send his suits out had never been so strong, but May’s words stopped him, “You send out a suit and he’ll be out longer,” that was all she offered, but it let the three know this apparently was something she’d dealt with before. The billionaire ached to know why.

His question didn’t escape more so than the key turning in the door, and Peter stopping at the sight of them before pushing through to the kitchen to May. A soft conversation took place, one so quiet they couldn’t hear it as the Parker’s held to one another. May peppering kisses to his hairline, and Peter leaning into her arms eagerly. Looking young and small, vulnerable as they spoke in whispers.

The boy’s eyes closed as May held his face and kissed his forehead before she grabbed her keys and left to work.

“Dude where have you been?” Ned spoke up, Peter shrugged and turned around before rifling through the fridge until he found himself water, “And you quit decathlon!” Peter nodded at that, feeling a mix of emotions at seeing the people he knew he was completely done with infront of him.

He was done, with them and a lot of other things.  Seeing a chance Tony finally spoke, noticing the boy’s gaze fall onto the suitcase into his hand, “Kid, I came to give you the suit back. But if you accept my offer, you’ll get an even better one. What do you say, Avenger?”

Ned inhaled sharply in shock, and even Happy seemed taken back at the offer. The man’s smile faltered when he noticed Peter didn’t seem enticed or even moved by the offer of a lifetime.

“No thank you,” Peter let out, taking a sip of his water as Ned sputtered incoherently. Tony almost never found himself speechless but he found it hard to find something to say.

“If you don’t want to be an Avenger the offers always there, but your AI Karen seems to have missed you. And I-,” As Tony spoke he came closer to offer the case but Peter simply shook his head again.

“You don’t want the suit?” The questions tone was one no one would believe that’d come out of his mouth.

“No,” Peter really wasn’t even looking at him as he said it before he began heading to his room.

“Dude are you sick or something, you just turned down Tony Stark and quit decathlon! What’s going on with you?” Ned asked, causing Peter to turn around and shake his head. His bones may be aching, and he could feel blood sloshing around in his insides but that wasn’t why he said no.

“I’m done,” Peter admitted, “I’m done with this friendship, and I’m done with being tied in some way to Iron Man, I’m done with Flash being a jerk when it’s easier to just step away. I am just so done with feeling like crap when I don’t have to,” They’d never seen the boy look so dead. _Empty_.  Tony wanted to do something to help, but he didn't know what.

“I’m sorry for wasting your time, but apparently I’m good at that,” Peter entered his room, shutting the door and making sure to lock it. His legs begging him to sit, so he did. His back pressed tightly to the door, eyes wide and breaths a little labored. Begging for those heartbeats to fade away as they left but they stayed. Besides Ned’s, he suddenly took off and Peter really couldn’t feel bad.

He only wanted Spider-Man, because not even his supposed best friend could want Peter Parker. Considering Tony had asked him back after he’d probably in some way proven himself useful again since he crashed the plane, he had no interest other than his powers. Neither cared about him, not in the ways they should.

The tears in his eyes stung, but he let them fall. He didn’t know why he was even crying because he didn't feel anything other than physical pain. A recognizable heartbeat peaked closer, softly tapping at the door while Peter could hear Happy leave.

“Can we talk Pete?” Tony called, unaware that Peter sat there with blood gently falling from his lips, “I know you’re sitting against the door,”

“Go away,” gulping, Peter swallowed down the blood that coated the inside of his throat before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“I can’t underoos,” Tony pressed, “You can’t tell me you’re depressed and expect me to leave you alone Pete,” 

“I didn’t say that,” Peter growled, chest heaving because he was angry. It wasn’t fair Tony could leave him in the dust, ignore him, and then care. But even then, the care wasn’t for him. The man had practically lost all the Avengers, this was just him trying to gain a crew.  It couldn’t be anything more. 

“Feeling like crap, being so done with everything you feel numb?” Tony hummed, leaning against the door, holding the knob tightly and just wishing he could open it up.

A sob bubbled up in the boy’s throat, fist flying out and banging the door, “Shut up!” suddenly coughing, Peter knew the thick blood falling down his chin was staining his pants and skin. His body ached and burned, he couldn’t help but hold himself tighter.

“You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to leave me all alone and make things better just so you can have your own spider toy to fight for you. You don’t get to act like you care when you really don’t,” looking down at himself Peter could see blood everywhere, each word out of his mouth spewing more and more out.

His vision was spotting not that he noticed with the tears clouded his eyes, “I-“the boy coughed painfully, not even knowing what he was trying to say before he fell limp and unconscious. Tony heard the soft thump on the other side of the door, worry causing him to knock the door open and gently bump the bloodied body on the floor. The smell is what caught his throat as he managed to slip through the doors crack.

His heart jumped painfully at the sight of the pale and limp body on the floor, he was on his knees in record time. The boy’s legs slotted between his own as he checked the boy’s pulse, gently lifting his chin and trying not to push the tears from his eyes at the sight of red lips and skin.

“It’s okay, Pete. I’m here now, for real this time,” hand slipping to the back of the boy’s neck, Tony maneuvered the boy until he was safe in his lap. Yanking the phone from his pocket, Tony quickly sent out a distress call to his medical team and one to Happy.  Combing his fingers through the boy’s hair, Tony waited. Eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to cry so he clenched his teeth. 

“It’s going to be okay Pete,” 

“Tony?” Happy’s very worried voice called until Tony opened the door and peaked out. 

“In here, get some towels and wet them with warm water,” The man quickly got to work, Tony repeatedly checking his watch to check medicals progress. Happy tried opening the door only to bump the other man’s legs and cause him to curse.

“Fuck! Okay give me the towel,” 

Happy looking a little sorry, tried peeking in at the boy but he couldn’t see the kids face nor could he really see the blood. Not with the way the boy was facing and crumpled against his bosses dark apparel.  Tony got to work, scrubbing the warm towel against the boy’s chin and down his throat where the blood had continued to drip. 

“Medical should be here soon, make sure they get inside,” Tony looked up at the other man, watching him duck out and go wait by the door. Knowing he’d need to move so medical could get in, the avenger slowly but carefully began to shift little by little until the door could open fully.

“What did that bastard do to you kid?” Tony couldn’t help but ask, watching as a blue light came from his watch and scanned over the boy checking for injury. He could vomit himself with how long the list was. Tony knew he’d be speaking with that man soon enough, but he knew he wouldn’t exactly be that chatty.

Medical stepped in, Tony handing the small body over with the utmost care. The team of medics fastened the lax body to the gurney, taking him away with the inventor in tow. Stopping in the doorway before he turned around, hand reaching up and pushing on the small hatch in the ceiling.  No suit fell this time, Tony didn’t know why that fact made him feel so hollow.

\---

Peter woke to a white room, a cannula in his nose and his limbs unmoving. When he looked down through half-lidded eyes, his repeatedly broke arms were wrapped. The left that had been bothering him had been properly fixed due to it being in a cast, as were both his legs.  Some seriously updated tech was holding them down though. Knowing it was Tony who brought him here, could he really be surprised at the restraints? Well, a little.

“I see you’re up,” Tony conversed from his side, causing the boy’s head to turn. Tears already falling even when he wasn’t sure why. His mentor leaned forward, carefully wiping his eyes for him.

“We’re going to fix this Pete, you and me right?”

Peter nodded, trusting the man really did want things to be better between them. Trusting he would do just that.


End file.
